The 360 MHz NMR spectrometer will be used for 1H, 13C, and multinuclear research investigations in the following areas of chemistry 1. enzyme mechanisms; 2. protein conformations; 3. synthesis of polypeptides and proteins; 4. bioinorganic chemistry; 5. total synthesis of molecules of biological interest. The spectrometer will be used primarily for 2D NMR spectroscopy and multinuclear NMR spectroscopy.